Searching for the Marvelous
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Harry and Draco are single parents of their sons Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Even though Albus and Scorpius are best friends, Draco and Harry still carry the animosity they had towards each other from their school days. AU, SLASH. It's got some interesting ideas, some parts of the story are similar to canon. Non Magical-Inspired by the story "Meetings" by Windseeker2305.


**Searching for the Marvelous.**

Harry/Draco AU. Age: 34

Rating: M for Sexual Concepts, Minor Violence, Character Deaths, Talk of Under-age Sex, Teen Pregnancy.

HARRY/DRACO AU inspired by the story "Meetings" by Windseeker2305. Harry and Draco are single parents of their sons Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Even though Albus and Scorpius are best friends, Draco and Harry still carry the animosity they had towards each other from their school days. AU, SLASH. It's got some interesting ideas, Non Magical.

**Words: 22,510**

* * *

**Albus' Discovery**

* * *

The phone rang around 2 p.m. Harry was sleeping in his flat. _That's the house phone!_ Harry realised groggily waking up from his sleep, to him it was 'the middle of the night' because he worked night shifts and slept during the day. For the general public a phone call at 2 in the afternoon wasn't a big deal. But, this was his house phone, no one had the number unless it was his friends who called during an emergency or it was the school. Since Harry's only friends were out of town, he figured it was the school calling, it only meant one thing _Albus was in trouble._

"Hello?"

_Mr. Potter?_

"Speaking"

_This is secretary Trelawney from your son Albus' school._

Harry remained silent.

_I am afraid there's been an incident at the school and Headmistress has requested the parents' attendance right away!_

"Parents?"

_I cannot disclose any information via the telephone; you are requested to come to the school as soon as you can, along with another parent whose…child was also involved._

"Is Albus safe?"

_Perfectly. I am afraid, just a little bit in trouble._

"Alright, I should be there within the hour."

Harry hung up the phone and dialled another number.

"Hello Parvati, this is Harry Potter… Listen can you let Mr. Kingsley know I might be late for my shift tonight, not sure though. My son's school's just called and it seems he's in some sort of trouble. If anything changes, I will ring you again but can you pass on the message?" Harry waited a few moments "Excellent. Let me know if you want me to call anyone to cover my shift."

Harry hung up the house phone and walked back to his bedroom fetching his mobile. He sent a text message to his son.

_Are you alright? I am arriving at the school shortly._

_Yes, alright. Just in trouble, sorry dad. I can't use the phone in the Headmistress' office._

_See you soon son._

Harry sent his son the text message and headed to shower before going to the school. Usually when Harry went to pick his son up from school, during bad weather days or when his football practice ran late, he'd dress casual in a t-shirt and a simple pair of jeans. However, today he thought he needed to wear something that commanded a bit of authority. He needed to look like a serious parent, and not just another alumni returning back to his school.

Harry grabbed a white collared shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of his favourite black loafers. Instead of wearing a tie, Harry decided to go with a black wool blend suit vest. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and chuckled at the thought that he looked like a spiffier Han Solo.

* * *

Harry was a single parent of an almost always obedient child. His son Albus was turning seventeen in less than two weeks. Harry at age seventeen had gotten his sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant while they themselves attended the same private school his son attends now, Hogwarts School of Science, Math and Medicine.

His son was half his age, yet, Harry felt, almost twice as mature as Harry could have been when he was Albus' age. If the school had called indicating Albus was in trouble, it couldn't have been Albus alone at fault, Harry was sure of it.

Ginny left them when Albus was merely four years old. She had entered a modelling contest at the local pageant in 1999 and was discovered and pursued a film career eventually moving to America in 2001. She never accepted Harry's marriage proposal which Harry was more than happy about. Ginny's brother Ron often updated the family of her whereabouts, her career and travels. The almost Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter had changed her name to _Molly West_ to sound a bit more _Hollywood_.

The only regret Harry had been that Albus grew up without a proper mother, sort of like Harry himself, who grew up with a wretched and unloving aunt and uncle. Harry had made a promise to himself that he would never let his son know any pain, nothing close to what he had suffered growing up.

Once a year somewhere in New York City or Paris or sometimes even Melbourne, Albus had a secret rendezvous with his mother. Hollywood had no idea Molly West had a child out there. Harry had requested very explicitly to leave him and Albus out of the news. Harry would accompany his son to the exotic all-expense paid for trip until they were reunited and he'd spend the day alone.

Ginny also sent an 'allowance' every other month to Harry for Albus' school and living expenses. He had never told her, and she had never cared enough to find out that Harry in fact, was quite rich himself. When he had turned seventeen he had received his parents' inheritance and he never even would have had to work a day in his life. She had left before he had even turned 21 and she never married him, so he never needed to tell her. He would quietly accept her money and deposited it in a savings account he had created for his son. He would take one third of the money and give it to his son, and two thirds of it would go in the savings account. They lived quite conservatively so whatever Albus thought his mother had sent was more than enough for him. The rest, he was going to receive it when he turned 17, which was in less than two weeks. _If he wasn't absolutely in trouble and had gotten himself expelled from his school_ Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Harry pulled up into the parking lot of Hogwarts School of Science, Math and Medicine and parked in guest / parent spot. Hoards of children were running around trying to get conversations in before their school buses left to take them back home. Harry headed towards the Headmistress' office, an office he was quite familiar with when he was a student there.

He opened the door to the main office and saw secretary Trelawney at her desk. He had known this woman for twenty years and she still looked exactly the same.

"Mr. Potter, this way please." She pointed at the door marked "Headmistress McGonagall."

"Yes, of course." Harry responded and proceeded to enter the office.

"Mr. Potter, have a seat, we are still waiting for the other parent." Minerva McGonagall looked up from her desk and gestured towards a chair. She was an old woman in her late seventies but still had the spark in her eyes that articulated why all children were deathly afraid of her. She would walk down the hall of her school and all conversations came to a quiet halt. Harry had to admit that he was still afraid of this woman, even though he had seen her sweet and caring 'motherly' side.

"Yes headmistress." Harry walked into her office and did what he was told. "What exactly is the trouble Albus is in, if I may ask?"

"Please be patient Mr. Potter, we still have to wait for the other parent." She replied without looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, and who is that?" Harry asked.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Someone familiar walked in to the Headmistress' office and Harry heard himself gasp, then instantly closing his mouth shut realising that the other heard him.

"Mr. Malfoy, great you're here, now we can begin."

Draco Malfoy was dressed in black from head to toe and his hair slicked back as it used to be when Harry knew him as a teenager in his school. The only time Harry had ever seen Draco's hair in disarray was during football practice, whenever he had managed to show up, that is.

"I should have known it had to be your spawn." Harry spat out as soon as Draco arrived and sat next to him in the other empty chair at the headmistress' desk.

"Mine? What Potter, still in the delusion that you're the only two goodie two shoes around and the rest of the world is at fault? Do you ever get your head out of your arse?" Draco spat back.

"Gentlemen, please" Headmistress McGonagall commanded. "I will not have this become about the two of you again. Those days are gone; we are here to talk about your sons."

"Yes Ms. McGonagall." The two thirty something year old men responded in unison as though they were still the seventeen year olds sitting in _then_ Professor McGonagall's office.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly.

"As you may be aware, Hogwarts School has a 'no smoking' on the school property policy and if you're caught on school grounds smoking, or consuming other substances then you are to be expelled right away, no questions asked."

"My son was caught smoking?" Draco spoke extremely horrified.

"Albus doesn't smoke or…anything else." Harry pleaded.

"There were a few students caught last month behind the field smoking and they had claimed that Scorpius would also join them but that day he was held up by Albus and thus was not caught. There was no proof of this so we did not pursue anything, nor informed you Mr. Malfoy. However, as you may be aware that your sons are indeed best friends…" She waited for a response.

Harry didn't say anything but Draco looked further stunned. He turned to look at Harry "Wait, you knew?"

"I know that my son is allowed to be friends with whomever he wishes as I trust his judgment completely."

"The fact that they are close friends is not a secret in our school. They're often in trouble and reprimanded for it accordingly. However, today during one of the raids in the bathroom…"

"I am sorry, the what?" Draco interrupted her.

"Since we had to expel a few students last month, the school policy has become more severe in dealing with and catching students who refuse to comply with the school rules. We had sent out a letter to all parents."

"Yes, I am aware of that," Draco responded and Harry nodded.

"Continuing on, Mr. Filch, the school custodian, often does his rounds in the boys' lavatories at various times and during the lunch hour and Ms. Trelawney and other teachers perform these checks in the girls' lavatories. Today, Mr. Filch during fourth period found your sons in one of the stalls…" The headmistress hesitated then continued "…pleasuring each other."

The shock on the two parents' face was indescribable. Harry has no idea his son was gay and by the look of what he saw on Malfoy's face, he was just as much in astonishment.

McGonagall continued, "Though we did not find any cigarettes in their possession, however, this sort of behaviour is simply unacceptable. We cannot have students performing such acts on school grounds."

Harry and Draco didn't respond. Draco was still sitting upright on his chair with a look of distress and Harry had just sunken down in his with embarrassment. Both parents did not care whether or not their children were gay, but they were embarrassed that they too had done the same acts when they were students at Hogwarts, although never were caught.

"What are the actions, the next steps…?" Harry spoke again softly, still mortified by the news.

"They are suspended for the rest of the week, fortunately, the news of their…_actions_ is not widely known, when they return back to school on Monday, they are to be in detention for the rest of the month. Also, no more football for the month. They are young adults and even though we cannot watch their every action, we do need them to respect the school. Scorpius is already seventeen and Albus turns seventeen shortly, after that if they are caught again, with similar offences, they will be asked to leave the school."

"Trust me Headmistress; this will **not **be happening again." Draco answered McGonagall.

"Thank you Headmistress for letting us know right away. We will do our best to make sure our sons…behave" Harry added.

Draco shot a look at Harry as though he was blaming Harry for what they had just heard. Harry responded to the look with a similar look of hate. McGonagall rolled her eyes, _they were back to making it about themselves._

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

As Harry and Draco left McGonagall's office they saw Ms. Trelawney watching over Albus and Scorpius sitting on the sofa next to each other. The boys straightened up right away when they saw their fathers. Albus seemed a bit calmer than Scorpius. If anything Scorpius had told Albus about his father was true, Albus would have been profoundly afraid as well.

Scorpius, a spitting image of his father, stood up and walked up to his father, "Father…I…" Draco raised his hand gesturing him to stop talking.

"Not here, not now. Go wait outside in the car." He glanced at Albus with an unreadable expression and turned to look at Harry, "Potter." He nodded and left the office.

"Dad…" Albus stood up and was ready to start with his plea when his father interrupted him.

"Dinner?" Harry asked.

Albus stood there stunned at his father's reaction, simply nodded.

"Esmeralda's then?" Harry spoke kindly. He began to walk out of the office and turned to his son "Are you coming? I reckon you've missed the school bus." Albus rushed after his father, still in shock at how calm he seemed about all of this.

* * *

Harry parked in the outdoor parking lot of the Greek restaurant he frequented with his son "It seems busy, look at all the cars parked."

Albus simply made a grunting sound acknowledging his father's statement; he still couldn't muster up any words. He was afraid that his father was being so calm because he was going to explode on him like a storm eventually. Albus was preparing himself for the worst.

When they approached the hostess' station, Harry noticed that Draco and Scorpius were there as well. By the look Harry saw Scorpius give his son, he had a sneaky suspicion part of this was planned. Draco as always looked oblivious to his son's facial expressions and shocked to see Harry and Albus.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Albus smiled and looked at Scorpius and spoke.

Harry placed his hand on Albus' shoulder "Not now, his father is fuming," Harry whispered. Albus stopped grinning instantaneously.

"Malfoy."

"Potter, you again."

"Well, we seem to have the same idea. I come here often with my son for dinner, it's our usual spot." Harry answered.

"And it's Tuesday." Scorpius whispered unable to help himself.

Albus looked apologetically at his father.

"I reckon you come here every Tuesday." Draco spoke whilst raising his eyebrow at his son.

"It's quite busy; do you want to get a table together?" Harry spoke gently. Draco nodded as though he had no other choice.

The restaurant hostess sat them at a roundtable booth in the far end; it seemed to be the only table available. Harry thanked the hostess kindly while Draco grunted at the location unimpressed. He turned to his son and asked "Why on earth did you suggest this place, Scorpius?"

"I think they wanted us to talk together." Harry answered for him. Scorpius and Draco sat across from each other at the open end of the table as Albus and Harry had scooted into the booth both locked in surrounded by the Malfoys. The table was small and Harry felt squished in with his son, who was sitting quite close to Scorpius while Harry's knee kept on bumping into Draco's. _We really should have asked for a bigger table._

It wasn't long until they ordered their food. Harry was still lost in his thoughts as Albus took something out of his pocket and showed it to Scorpius under the table and the blonde snickered.

"Can the two of you stop giggling like a couple of school girls just for one minute?" Draco demanded, "This is serious." Harry was awoken from his contemplation of how warm he felt sitting next to Draco.

"Listen, this is not about your sexual orientation." Harry looked at Draco, "Well, at least for me, it isn't."

Draco was about to add onto Harry's comment when Scorpius interrupted him, "I am not gay."

Albus stayed quiet staring at the utensils placed in front of him on the table.

"This is not the time for lies." Draco retorted to his son's comment.

"It's not a lie," Albus spoke softly, "We did that so we wouldn't get caught…" He didn't want anyone else to hear what he had said.

Draco noticed that Albus' mannerisms were quite like his father's. He spoke in the same soft tone he found endearing, no, annoying, that goodie two shoes prat. "Caught, for what?"

Harry took a deep breath in, "Smoking cigarettes."

"What?" Draco exclaimed and the customers sitting at the tables next to theirs all turned and looked at them.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's arm gently; he turned to look at Draco and said "Wait." He turned to the two boys and spoke softly again "Tell us what happened, exactly."

"It was my idea," Scorpius began before Albus could say something. "We had an empty session, since we had already passed the placement exam and they haven't hired a new Professor for advanced level Calculus. We were headed to the library to meet with the other students and work on our group project for Organic Chemistry when I said that I wanted to smoke one before sitting with the boring lot for an hour and a half."

Albus noticed that his father's left hand hadn't moved from Mr. Malfoy's right hand wrist and they didn't even flinch at the physical contact they had. Scorpius, he was sure hadn't noticed anything, he often didn't notice subtlety.

"And you, you went along with this?" Draco questioned Albus hostilely.

"Do not speak to my son that way." Harry retorted.

Draco yanked his hand back from Harry's grip and scowled. "Don't act like you're better than me Potter."

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other frightened.

"I am not acting like I am better than you, you prat. I simply speak to my son with respect and I am requesting you do the same!" Harry spat back.

"Get off your fucking high horse, you arse, you're no better than me raising him without a mother, your duchess left you as soon as she had the chance. At least I don't abandon my son every night to work simply because you can't face the darkness."

"What and you are a better father because you just throw money at everything, thinking it'll solve all the problems? Money doesn't solve everything Draco; you should know that by now, if it did, I would have paid any fortune to make sure you had died instead of Luna!" Harry retorted, immediately regretting the words that had left his rancorous tongue. He had gone too far; he had insulted his son's best friend's dad and his dead mother.

Draco raised his hand and turned it into a fist, he was about to punch Harry's lights out when his son yelled "Father!"

Draco looked at the two teenagers sitting across from him horrified. "I am sorry, I lost my temper again."

The wait staff at the restaurant returned to their table and placed the food in front of them. The waitress noticed the tension on the table and simply walked away.

Scorpius stood up and spoke "I don't need this, I don't need to see this, you do this all the time, and you make it about yourself. You always play the sad father because mother died during childbirth. I know that you regret my birth why don't you just say that to my face? When are you going to grow up Father? I am the one in trouble here, me and Albus, why are you bringing up his neglecting mother or the fact that he has a dad who makes an honest living?" He looked at Harry about to address him but stopped himself. "Know this Father, you were no better than me at my age and I know very well of things you were capable of." Scorpius stormed off and Draco looked defeated.

"It's okay; he's probably going to the arcade next door to blow off steam. He'll be fine." Albus said attempting to make Draco feel better.

"I…am very sorry Draco." Harry spoke softly; he touched Draco's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He was afraid that Draco might continue with that punch when he touched his shoulder but he couldn't help himself. Albus caught that gesture too.

Harry removed his hand from Draco's shoulder and turned to Albus "Albus, why don't you tell us everything." Albus looked a bit confused, "Scorpius said 'I am not gay.' He didn't say, 'We' something I noticed, maybe you can explain?" Harry's gentle eyes were on his son when Draco looked up from his food realising he hadn't made that connection.

"Oh." Albus responded. "There's a tiny possibility, I am bisexual."

"And Scorpius?" Draco asked.

"He's quite straight. He's my best friend, and he knows about me. I mean, we talk about everything. He knows that I am kind of in love with him and sometimes uses that to his advantage, but never in a bad way."

"And the smoking?" Harry asked.

"I don't, not a lot. I mean, I hate it. Scorpius picked up the habit some time ago and we used to sneak in the back of the fields to get together. Then these girls started showing up and he brought me with him. I was jealous of course, but I was more worried about getting caught so one of the days when I knew he wasn't going to be there, I 'anonymously' tipped off the Headmistress. Then they became stricter and we stopped for a while and I was happy but today when Scorp suggested going to the bathroom and I couldn't say no. I didn't want him to get caught alone, if he did, so we were hiding in the stall and we heard Filch. I told him to flush them down the toilet then he asked about how would we explain about the two of us in the same stall, so I…improvised. I suggested that we could pretend to be wanking each other off, I know that would get us in trouble too but I was sure it wouldn't get us expelled. Especially since it might start a 'homophobia' scandal which I was ready to fight for, in order to stay at the school."

"Scorpius wasn't worried about being labelled as gay if the story came out, especially since he's not?" Harry asked.

Albus laughed, "Scorp has girls following him everywhere we go. At Jacob's party last month he got cornered by most of the girls' volleyball team. He told me that if we got caught for 'being gay' he could just shag the entire team to prove he's not, he said that's what his father used to do."

Harry laughed and Draco's eyes widened. "How would he know anything about what his father did when he was at school?" Draco asked.

"Scorpius on his seventeenth birthday inherited all of his mother's journals. They were about her life and school and well, a lot about you. he received them from Mr. Lovegood." Albus answered then hesitated. "I think you should ask him about this. I don't think he wants you to know. He'll kill me when he finds out I've told you this much, but…"

"But what?" Draco asked.

"He loves you, and he thinks you hate him. We are the same age almost and you and my dad are the same age. I know how much my dad loves me and he thinks you hate him because his mum died when he was born, he thinks you hate him for everything." Albus spoke with a sad look in his eyes for all the pain his best friend goes through. He took a bite out of his burger to avoid eye contact with the adults.

"What about you, would you have shagged a lot of girls to prove you're not gay?" Harry asked his son.

"I don't have to prove anything." Albus looked at his father. "I know I like girls, I like them a lot, I've kissed them a lot and you know sometimes more…" Albus hesitated before he continued to speak. "I know you trust me and I don't ever bring anyone over at the house when you're at work but I have gone out quite a few times. The only person who's ever over when you're not home is Scorp and that's like once a week or something. I don't really like blokes. I don't fancy anyone else but Scorp. I am just confused about my feelings. But, I know he's not. He cares about me as a friend and we've got each other's backs, like brothers. I know we play for opposite football teams at school. I play for 'The Architects," and he plays for "The Healers," well played, now we're suspended, but we get along really well and now we'll just have to find some other past time. We are inseparable, whether or not my feelings are unrequited."

Harry hailed the waitress and she came quickly to their table. "Can you get us two boxes to pack the boys' food?" Harry asked the waitress and she nodded and returned moments later.

"Here, take your food and take Scorp's food. Make sure he eats. I'll call you when we're ready to leave." Harry spoke to her son kindly and Draco watched the interaction between the father and son, so incredibly different than the way it is with himself and Scorpius. Albus grinned _the Potter grin_ Draco thought and left.

As Albus was leaving, from the corner of his eye, he caught his dad touch Mr. Malfoy's arm again and heard him say "Again Draco, I am really very sorry for what I said."

Albus left the restaurant and met up with his best friend. "Here you left without eating." Scorpius was relieved to get the box from Albus.

"Thanks, I am starving."

"Yeah, my dad wanted me to make sure you ate."

"Of course, **_he_** did." Scorpius spoke indicating how his father would never care to show this much affection.

"Scorp, what did your mother look like?" Albus asked Scorpius while staring at his father speaking to Mr. Malfoy from the window outside the restaurant. They couldn't see him but he was able to still see inside the restaurant while he and Scorpius finished their food before returning to the arcade as no food was allowed inside.

"She had long blonde hair and pale white skin. Sort of like a female version of my father and I, it's quite disturbing if you think about it."

"Did you catch what my dad said about your mother? He wished he had died instead of her. Isn't that weird. Do you think they were friends?" Albus asked.

"They were friends, rather close. I read that in her diary. She dated my father on and off and she was jealous of your dad. It seemed he was more obsessed with your dad than my mother. She thought that she would try to get them together, but my dad laughed apparently he said 'they didn't call you Looney for nothing.' Then soon after they started shagging I suppose, and then she was pregnant with me. Those journals are tough to read, I haven't gone through them as she talks about how weak she was and how sick she was getting and she worried about 'the baby' and now we all know, she didn't make it and I was born fine." Scorpius spoke sadly. Albus never saw Scorpius sad unless he talked about his mother.

"You remember I told you that I found my dad's old computer. The piece of crap from the 90's?" Albus asked and Scorpius nodded. "Well I managed to recover some data and found some Microsoft Works files, which were I think sort of like his journal entries. The password was simple to guess it was _Beckham United_. The journal entries were vague but mostly talked about his obsession with one person, he never identified this person except the silky blond hair and the flawless skin and always ranted about how much this person was dating the wrong people or hanging out with the wrong sort of crowd. He didn't know why he was becoming so obsessed with this person but he followed them and wrote about them all the time." Albus said.

"Silky blond hair and flawless skin? Do you reckon your dad was in love with my mother?" Scorpius asked.

"No, I reckon my dad is in love with your father." Albus answered.

* * *

**How it all started.**

* * *

At age 10 Harry's aunt and uncle gave him up for adoption. Even though secretly Harry's aunt was against giving Harry up she couldn't say no to her husband. She was 'merely a secretary' according to her and couldn't defy her husband who she was afraid, would leave her in a second if she ever went against his word. Vernon, Harry's uncle hated Harry because he hated Harry's dad, James. James stole Lily from him, he used to think secretly.

Vernon was madly in love with Lily and asked her out for coffee several times, and Lily always politely declined. He thought it would make Lily jealous if he began to court her sister, it didn't. On the contrary, Lily was happy that Vernon had moved on and came out with the announcement of her engagement with James. When James and Lily were killed in a drive by shooting Harry was sent off to live with his aunt and uncle, Vernon always thought of Harry as a reminder of his failure.

At age ten Harry had finally managed to 'defy them for the last time' and he was shipped off to foster care. Harry was happier in foster care than he was at his aunt and uncle's house; he was eventually adopted by a man named Albus Dumbledore, an old family friend, who also enrolled him in Hogwarts School of Science, Math and Medicine.

In the beginning, Harry made several friends, he was always the charmer. Draco and Harry had numerous classes together including Modern Foreign Languages (MFL), Music and Sports. In MFL he always sat next to his friend Hermione, in Music he was partnered with Ron, and in Sports he was always competing against Draco. Draco hated that Harry was so close with the light brown haired 'know-it-all' Hermione whose father was a lawyer and Ron whose father was a Deputy Commissioner working for the city. Both Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley often engaged their efforts together in 'cleaning up the crime' and often targeted Lucius Malfoy the local criminal whose wealth and power managed to evade him from prison time. Draco was consistently sheltered from his father's way of life, but, couldn't help hating his classmates because their parents often brought distress in his father's life.

When Harry was fourteen, he discovered that Draco's father's funded gangs were responsible for the drive by shooting that killed his parents. Harry didn't blame Draco for his father's actions however; Draco's often protectiveness towards his father and his vociferous hatred towards Hermione and Ron precipitated a strain between their friendships. Eventually, they barely spoke to each other, not directly anyway.

Matters only worsened when Harry began dating Ginny, Ron's sister and Draco courted her best friend Luna. Draco had no particular interest in Luna in the beginning he only chased after her because Draco's friends Vince and Greg found a letter Harry wrote to an unnamed recipient declaring his feelings. The nameless recipient could only be identified by Harry's description of them in his letter, _I long to run my fingers through your beautiful blond hair and look deeply into your unmistakable grey eyes. I know I shouldn't have these feelings for you, especially since I am promised to another yet, I dream of you almost every night and I long to fall asleep in my bed and wish you were nestled next to me._

Pansy, the editor of the school newspaper printed the letter anonymously in a publication hoping that the embarrassment would cause Draco to break up with Luna as her jealousy had taken the best of her. They did break up for a short while but it was because Luna was convinced the letter was meant for Draco and not her. Since then, Harry stopped writing anything down on pieces of paper and always embellished on his feelings in the privacy of his room on his personal home computer with password protected files.

The embarrassment Ginny felt was greater than anyone else's; she knew her boyfriend was in love with someone else. She decided to take matters in her own hands and after several attempts of seducing Harry eventually gave her virginity to him in hopes of keeping him with her and not chase after Luna (or another blond).

The news of Ginny and Harry's sexual escapades spread like wildfire among the students. All of a sudden, Harry was becoming known as the 'bad boy' of his school replacing the authority Draco and his clique of friends had. Draco retaliated by getting a tattoo and began to dress in a gothic style. The paleness of his skin, set against the dark clothing he wore, made his prominent grey eyes pop even more. The look appealed to Luna and they were back together. By the end of the semester, Luna had announced to Draco that she had gotten pregnant. Luna whispered the news to Draco in the school cafeteria and he ran out, punching the wall, he was only sixteen years old.

Harry and his friends witnessed Draco's fury from their table and Harry excused himself to chase after Draco. Draco was in one of the stalls in the boys' bathroom, Harry could hear a whisper of a cry. He knocked on the stall door and slowly opened it. Draco looked up, meeting Harry's eyes but didn't react. Harry let himself in and closed the door behind him. He stood there quietly for a few moments and let Draco cry. Harry rested his hands on Draco's shoulders, using his thumbs, he tipped Draco's face up until their eyes linked. Draco stood up prominently displaying his tallness compared to Harry. Harry shot a quick glance towards Draco's lips and licked his own lips. His body overheated with the closeness. Draco leaned in, he gently bit Harry's lower lip, Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Harry's reaction prompted Draco to lean in again and kiss Harry properly, Harry responded back with his tongue, sliding into Draco's mouth slowly.

A few moments later they heard voices, and Harry panicked. He punched Draco in the stomach and ran out of the stall. Draco ran after Harry pulling on his jumper, yanking him back towards himself and punched Harry in the throat. Harry launched towards Draco pushing him against the wall, he used his knee and kicked Draco in the groin. A Swiss Army knife fell out of Draco's back pocket, Harry grabbed it and with the miniature knife slashed Draco's shirt opened, and slashed his chest a few times. Draco chest began to bleed, the look of betrayal in Draco's eyes darted towards Harry. Harry overwhelmed with guilt threw the knife on the floor and ran out the bathroom door past the few students who had witnessed the fight.

The faint scar of the stitches Draco received still remains on his chest, to this day. The kiss that happened in the privacy of the bathroom stall among two boys was never discussed with anyone. Harry continued to have dreams of a blond with piercing grey eyes, especially now since he could recollect the sensation of wet lips upon his.

Harry was suspended for a month and forced to undergo anger management for teens. Ginny often cut school and visited him during the day, the jealousy taking the best of her, and tricking Harry into unprotected sex. She too eventually became pregnant, hoping this would keep her together with her boyfriend. She regretted that decision every day after Albus was born but Harry never did, since having Albus had finally given him purpose in his life, something to live for. Ginny realized that Harry would never love her the way he loved someone else, the unnamed recipient of his love letters, and now the way he loved his son.

Scorpius was born two months before Albus, during her last month of pregnancy Luna had grown quite weak and was hospitalised for the entire month. Harry visited her almost every day, partially he wanted to run into Draco, partially because he cared for the poor girl who got caught in the crossfire among two teenage boys who couldn't settle their differences.

The birth of their sons was around the darkest times in the lives of Draco and Harry. Luna died giving birth to Scorpius and Albus Dumbledore was killed as a victim of a hostage situation at a bank robbery. The bank robbery Lucius Malfoy's minions had constructed. When Lucius was arrested for the murder of several hostages, he attempted to form an alibi that he was at the hospital during the birth of his grandson. Draco was done with his father's ways and the lies he'd told his entire life. Draco testified against his father in the courts indicating that he was nowhere near the hospital while Scorpius was born and Luna had died. Harry was thankful for Draco's testimony as the person who was behind his parents' death and his foster family's death was finally arrested. He wrote a letter to Draco several weeks later discussing his grief and his regrets. The letter was returned to Harry, unopened.

Before graduating from Hogwarts, Harry anonymously published a note in the "Goodbye" section of the school newspaper as all graduates were encouraged to exchange messages for the future classes. Harry simply submitted _You haven't read nor responded to my messages, I just wished for you to know that I am sorry for all the pain I caused you and know that I would never take that kiss back._

Shortly before his son's birth, Harry proposed to Ginny, she never accepted. She was jaded, hurt and competent of her mistakes. This made her decision to leave eventually quite effortless and Harry never stopped her. Harry had considerately named his son after his foster care dad and his lifelong partner, who had 'rescued' him and changed his life forever. Severus never fully recovered health wise from the shooting during the bank robbery that had killed Albus and died a month after Albus Severus Potter was born. Harry had inherited the Potter family fortune on his seventeenth birthday and after his foster care parents had died, was informed that he inherited their house and their wealth would be available to him on his twenty-first birthday. Harry was financially set for life and his son would have all the joys in the world.

To this day, Harry lives in the Dumbledore-Snape house with his son Albus. He attended School of Clinical Medicine, University of Cambridge while he and Ginny took care for their son. After Ginny left, Harry attended Medical School part time to care for his son. He eventually became a Physician's Assistant when Albus was eleven, and began to work the night shift when Albus turned fifteen.

Draco attended the Cambridge Judge Business School while his mother took care of Scorpius. His mother's death in 2010 was the hardest thing Draco dealt with as she was the communicator between him and his son. Draco loved his son but he never knew how to express it so he simply provided for him financially and busied himself in work. He didn't know anything about his son's personal life and never knew that Scorpius had become best friends with Albus since age eleven.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Up until Luna's death, their school days were documented in Luna's diaries. Scorpius hid these journals from his father and the ones that discussed Albus' parents, he shared them with him. Luna's journals discussed in great details Harry's letters that were found by Draco's friends and the ones that were published in the school newspaper. Even though she never wrote it in, Albus could tell that even Luna was convinced that these letters were meant for Draco. Albus eventually found the courage to ask Scorpius about his father's love life.

"He never dated anyone around me; he never brought anyone home to meet me. I know my grandmother used to ask him about marrying but he always dismissed it. Then she died and I never found out anything." Scorpius said and Albus nodded. "Although," he continued "There were times when he took business trips and when I would call his hotel, sometimes a bloke would answer, he said it was his 'business associate' I never thought anything of it, I should have realised that a business associate wouldn't answer someone's personal hotel phone at 11 p.m."

They both laughed and Albus wondered if Scorpius' father was really gay. His dad never dated anyone either and every time made a pass at him in public, he'd dismiss it or pretended he didn't notice he was getting hit on.

"What about what my father said about working nights because he can't face the darkness?" Scorpius asked.

"I thought about that too, when I was younger my father studied all night, attended classes during the day and slept during the day when I was at school. That's why it never surprised me that he picked up night shifts at the hospital. I never thought about it before. I have to know what that's all about now!" Albus answered.

Albus' phone beeped.

"It's my dad he's texting me about dinner."

"Tell him you're having dinner with my father and I in an hour, ask him he wants to join us." Scorpius replied.

"But we are not having dinner with your father." Albus stated.

"Well, I will ask him if he wants to join us. The answers will give us an indication of...something." Scorpius smiled and began to send a text message to Draco.

_Father, Al and I are meeting Mr. Potter for dinner in an hour at Bamboo Thai, would you like to come?_

Albus didn't receive a response for ten minutes.

"My dad said yes, what if your father says no?" Albus spoke worryingly.

"We'll tell him that something work related came up and he had to cancel." Scorpius answered.

"My dad will know that Mr. Malfoy said no because of him, or at least he will think that." Albus responded.

Scorpius' phone beeped.

First message: _Alright, but you're coming home right after. Just because you're suspended from football, it doesn't mean you're free to roam the city however you choose. _

Second message: _You'll be going to work with me starting tomorrow for the rest of the month after school in lieu of football practice._

Third message: _See you soon._

"Alright, my father's said yes. But, he wants me to come work with him now that I don't have football practice." Scorpius stated disappointingly.

"Wait! I have a plan." Albus responded enthusiastically.

* * *

**The Punishment**

* * *

Albus and Scorpius waited outside the restaurant for their fathers to arrive. Harry pulled into the parking lot first. Albus couldn't believe his eyes at what his father was wearing. He knew that his father would be going directly to work right after the dinner so he generally dressed in a t-shirt and jeans but today he was dressed as though he was going for a job interview.

"Looking spiffy Mr. Potter!" Scorpius commented when Harry approached them.

Harry laughed "Thanks Scorp, I've got a routine check happening tonight at work, the big bosses are going to stop by and make sure that we're keeping the place clean. No scrubs for us tonight unfortunately."

_Nice excuse_, Albus thought. "Should we get a table?" he asked getting up from the benches that were located outside the restaurant.

"Is your father joining us?" Harry asked Scorpius with an expressionless face.

"It seems he's running late." Scorpius answered.

"I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't show up; I said some pretty mean things last time. I am still thankful I don't have a black eye." Harry joked.

"Did my father have a temper when you were in school with him?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh yeah, the worst I've ever seen." He leaned into Scorpius and whispered "Sometimes, I used to push his buttons only to see how he'd react and then he'd get in trouble." Harry snickered.

"Oh you're devious Mr. Potter." Scorpius laughed.

"Alright, let's go in." Harry said.

Harry and the two boys were seated at the table for four straightaway. Albus and Scorpius sat next to each other, leaving an empty chair next to Harry for Draco. Harry didn't think anything of it, however he did find it odd that Scorpius sat across from Harry and Albus sat across from the empty chair where Draco was to be seated. Scorpius texted his father asking him if he was still coming. He received a message a few minutes later with _here._

Draco walked into the restaurant wearing an Armani business suit, his hair wasn't slicked back, instead it streamed more freely and Draco ran his fingers through it. He looked at Harry and looked away and smiled at his son. Harry gulped, he was speechless. Scorpius and Albus looked in Draco's direction but Albus was truly looking at his father, and his reaction. Draco attempted not to show his disdain at the fact that he was to be seated next to Potter but it failed terribly.

"Sorry, I am late everybody, but there was an accident on the freeway and I was delayed." Draco stated as he took his seat.

"Nice to see you again Draco." Harry attempted to be polite.

"That remains to be seen." Draco responded and looked at Albus sitting across from him and winked.

_Is my father actually in a good mood?_ Scorpius wondered. _What a strange site to witness._

When the waitress stopped by, everyone ordered and then silence fell on the table. It was awkward for Harry to be sitting next to Draco, especially since their last encounter and Draco was worried that only rancorous words would leave his tongue, so he decided to stay quiet. The two boys simply watched their fathers' reactions and didn't know what to say. This was more awkward than they had anticipated.

Scorpius broke the silence. "Father, I was thinking, about coming with you to the office."

"Scorp, you're not getting out of that. You need to do something after school and you're not going to just run around the city, you didn't get caught smoking by the school, but you are going to get reprimanded." Draco spoke sternly.

Harry was secretly impressed by Draco's fatherly stance; he picked up his water glass to drink from it because he didn't want anyone to notice that he smiled a bit. Albus attempted to read his father's reaction but looked away when their eyes met.

"I know," Scorpius answered, "I was just thinking that it might be better is Albus comes with you to the office and I can volunteer at the hospital."

"What?" Harry almost spat out a small slice of ice from his mouth.

"Well, if I am being punished then Albus should be punished too!" Scorpius attempted to sound like a whiny child and was effective. Albus pretended to be shocked and shook his head.

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, trying very hard not to notice his wet lips. "You are not punishing your child?"

"I hadn't thought about it, it's just no football, I figured that was punishment enough." Harry answered.

"And what about the smoking?" Draco asked.

"Well, he told me he's stopped completely, and…" Harry paused, observing Draco's disappointed eyes "I guess, I believed him."

"You clearly don't know anything about parenting." Draco spoke in pompously.

Harry scoffed; he shook his head and turned his body around, no longer facing Draco. He picked up his water again and took a sip. Albus knew this gesture, this meant, Harry was about to lose it. Albus feared his father's silence more than his shouting.

"Ahem…" Albus cleared his throat. "I don't mind, really." Albus said looking worryingly at his father. "If Scorp's going to be working then I've got nothing to do so I don't mind you know, joining Mr. Malfoy at the office. I am looking for an internship for next semester before I apply to Business Schools; I think it'll be a good idea."

"Business School? What happened to Engineering?" Harry asked.

"I am still deciding." Albus answered.

"And I want to go to medical school, so it works out well that way." Scorpius chimed in.

Draco thought it over.

"We can all get a tour this Saturday!" Albus spoke.

"Well, it seems the two of you have thought of everything." Harry looked at his son and spoke, trying to understand what game they were playing. The only thing Harry could think of was that Scorpius truly did not wish to spend time with his father so he was willing to do anything to escape his fate.

The food arrived and the waitress switched the orders by mistake. She placed Harry's order in front of Draco and Draco's in front of Harry's. Harry picked up Draco's dish so he could place it in its proper place and Draco decided to do the same. Their arms brushed up against each other's and Harry almost dropped Draco's plate. Draco quickly placed Harry's dish down and tried to grab the one that Harry was holding, eventually their skin met.

"Oh sorry, it's quite hot." Harry spoke fabricating the reason to why he almost spilled the food upon himself.

"Yeah, you always seem to have trouble with handling things." Draco made a comment back in passing. He put his dish down in front of him and as Harry attempted to grab his dish, Draco grabbed his arm and spoke again "No, let me, I am not as clumsy as you Potter."

Albus and Scorpius quietly stuffed their mouths with the Thai curry in front of them and shared a look that stated _Oh yes, this is going to be interesting._

"Since, at the moment this is only for a month, until you return to football again. I can switch my shifts from night shifts to day for the month starting Monday. It shouldn't be a problem. This way, I can make sure you're being treated properly. Some of the hospital staff like to tease the volunteers and make them work on items that is part of their job. I supervise the free clinic, so you can work there if you wish. It feels good to help." Harry smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"That is if your father approves of this proposal." Harry added noticing Draco's reaction.

"It's fine," Draco spoke uninspiringly "Go help the needy."

"What about surgery?" Scorpius asked, ignoring his father. "Have you ever been interested in cutting people?"

Harry gulped.

Draco looked up from taking a bit of his food.

"You should see my dad slice fruit. He's awesome with a knife." Albus added excitedly.

"Yeah, I am aware." Draco answered impassively.

"That's enough, eat your food." Harry answered with a hint of anger in his voice.

Albus and Scorpius shared a look again, unsure of what they said that changed the mood at the table.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Next Saturday morning Draco and Scorpius arrived at Harry and Albus' house. Albus was excited to see them and invited them into his home. Harry stepped out of the kitchen into the living room to greet his guests. Draco had never been to Harry's flat before. It was small, a two bedroom, two bath flat, he was curious to see the place where Potter grew up.

The house smelled of freshly roasted coffee. Draco was happy to receive a cup of it. Albus made an excuse to leave the room with Scorpius. He said he wanted to show Scorpius a game he found on his father's old computer.

"We're leaving in ten minutes, make it fast." Harry instructed.

"Yeah, I am just going to show him the DOS gorillas' game! It's so retro!" Albus commented.

Draco and Harry both laughed at Albus' indication of how old they are.

Draco and Harry sat quietly in the living room waiting for their sons and sipping on their coffee.

"Draco." Harry spoke faintly then quieted himself.

"Potter?"

Harry didn't respond and stared at his coffee mug.

"Are you going to say something?" Draco asked.

"About the knife comment, the other night…" Harry said.

Draco stayed quiet this time.

"You never read my letters and returned them unopened, still sealed…" Harry sounded as though he was about to make a complaint.

"The mother of my child had just died, and I sent my own father to prison, I am sorry if I wasn't in the mood to read your pathetic apology Potter." Draco snapped back.

"And that bit in the paper?" Harry asked.

"I read that." Draco responded with an unreadable expression, "I wasn't sure if that was you." He paused "Now I know."

Albus and Scorpius were hiding around the corner attempting to listen to their fathers' conversation. They looked at each other with puzzlement and mouthed the words '_What paper?_' to each other.

"I can hear you breathing." Harry spoke loudly. "Are you lot ready to go?"

The boys came rushing out from the hallway into the living room and nodded a yes synchronously. Harry shook his head and spoke "If I didn't know for a fact that one of you belonged to _him_, I would think that you two are twins." Draco laughed, unsure if he should feel insulted.

The group took separate cars and Draco followed Harry on the way to the hospital.

Before he exited the car, Harry asked his son "Do you know what you want to do for your birthday?"

"I was thinking of taking a trip, with Scorp." Albus answered.

"I am not sure if his father would approve of that. It's next week and he's still being punished for the rest of the month." Harry spoke with a hint of mocking in his tone towards Draco.

Albus snickered, "What if the two of you also come. We can go away for the weekend, to one of the little villas outside the city, you took me to when I was a child, with mum."

Harry sighed. "Al, I've spent seventeen years, almost seventeen years without the company of Draco Malfoy, I'd like to continue on with that tradition." He left the car to greet the other party.

"But dad!" Albus whined.

Draco heard Albus and chuckled, he was glad to know that Harry wasn't an absolutely perfect father. He wondered what the boy was whining about.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

The tour of the hospital was quite mechanical. Harry introduced Scorpius to his staff and showed him the staff lounge, the kitchen, and all the works. The director of the Hospital, Mr. Zabini, happened to be there on Saturday and Harry introduced him to Scorp as well. The man looked at Draco and smiled with a familiarity that made Draco uncomfortable.

Draco nodded and shook the man's hand. "I didn't know you were the director here."

"Would that have changed anything?" The man smiled in return with his question.

Draco cleared his throat "Well my son will be volunteering here for a month." Draco attempted to change the subject; he could feel himself getting red.

Harry noticed the exchange between the two men, he knew Blaise was gay, he had made a pass at Harry a few times that Harry pretended to be oblivious to, and wondered if something happened between him and Draco. Harry's thought process was interrupted by Scorpius. "Are you a former business associate of my father's?" Scorp asked, then looked at Albus for a quick second.

Zabini smiled "You could say that. We've had some mutual friends."

Harry could feel this conversation heading in the wrong direction and interjected "Well, we've still got lots to see so come on boys. Mr. Zabini." Harry nodded at the director and gestured for Draco to follow them.

"Nice to meet you young gentlemen." Zabini said to the boys and shook Draco's hand again, "Let's do lunch again, like old times." Draco nodded and walked away.

He caught Harry's eyes; he nodded and said "Thanks Potter."

Harry looked to see how far ahead the boys were to them then he whispered "So you and him?"

"Unfortunately yes." Draco answered without emotion. He didn't want to lead on to the boys what their fathers were talking about.

"So you are..." Harry didn't finish his question.

"So it seems Potter." Draco responded coldly.

"Does Scorpius know?" Harry asked. "Sorry, it's none of my business." He added.

"He doesn't know, I do think he's suspected sometimes but I've never said anything to him. Tried to shelter him as much as I can from the scrutiny of it. Didn't want him to get ridiculed at school. So you can imagine my surprise when we heard, what we did from the Headmistress." Draco said walking and looking ahead, not making eye contact with Harry. He wasn't sure what he'd see in the green emerald eyes, he wasn't bold enough to find out.

"So after Luna?" Draco asked.

"Not right after, I mourned her death for a few years, made excuses after that for a few years about 'meeting a nice girl' as my mother had put it, but it turns out, you can't really deny who you are." Draco still didn't look at Harry "After her death, it became easier because I had stopped the lying."

Draco wasn't sure why he had just told Harry all of this, he supposed since his son was so platonically smitten with a Potter, he should give this one another try.

"Things could have been a lot different, if only you had read those letters." Harry quietly spoke, unsure if he even made a sound.

"Perhaps, but it's too late now." Draco responded.

"I meant for friendship." Harry stated "For Al and Scorp."

Draco smiled, their sons had stopped walking and turned around and looked at their fathers, Draco looked at Harry "Perhaps not."

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Starting Monday of next week, the two boys started their work in form of punishment which was in form of their secret plan to get their fathers together. Albus liked the idea of being romantically involved with Scorpius, but supposed that he liked the idea of being Scorpius' permanent family, his brother a lot more. He was always the spiritual kind, always reading up on Buddhism, karma, and other sorts of mysticism. He had a strong faith in fate, and he established this as one of those circumstances. It was fate for him to fall for Scorpius to determine that he was meant to do something else.

Scorpius and Albus planned everything carefully. They didn't want to see obvious to the other's fathers that they were up to something. They didn't talk about their fathers the first week on the job. Scorpius asked Harry questions about his mother, partially because he wanted to know about his mother, and partially because he was deviating from the real issue. Albus had a tougher time having a conversation with Draco, he seemed to be all business, all the time.

When Albus told his complication to Scorp, he just laughed, "That doesn't surprise me at all, that's my father, the businessman." He thought about it for a second, "Why don't you come into work one day, pretend to be upset with your father, perhaps my father would like to hear about what you dad did wrong, and he'll want to listen. If I know anything from what I've learned from my mother's journals, he hated your dad during their school days more than we hate Filch, and we should explore that!"

"You're devious." Albus laughed.

"And you're surprised, little brother?" Scorpius joked and Albus gasped.

"Let's not jinx it, okay?" Albus said.

"Oh, you and your bloody superstitions." Scorp shook his head.

Albus wasn't a liar. He had a tough time pretending to be sick when he was a little child because he didn't want to go to school. He wasn't sure how he'd fake being upset with his dad. He didn't want to lie, so he was just going to go with the flow. He texted Scorpius just to let him know that he's not going to fake up a story. Scorp responded that he was disappointed, yet not surprised.

_Good luck, I am sure you'll figure something out_.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have a moment?"

"Sure Potter, I am sorry Albus" Draco smiled "Come in. You look like your father a lot so sometimes I forget."

Albus smiled, _at least he thinks about my dad_. "So this weekend is my birthday and I wanted to take a trip to one of the villas outside the city" Albus spoke with a soft voice and Draco nodded, "I asked my dad if I could go with Scorpius and he said that I would have to get your approval. The thing is, I know my dad's been working a lot and I don't want to give him a busy weekend on top of that, so I was wondering what you think and if you would be willing to take us." Albus looked desperate "And it'll be a good chance for you to spend some time with Scorp!" Albus added.

"Why do you spend all your time with Scorpius? Don't you two have other friends?" Draco asked curiously.

"We do, of course, but…"

"But what?"

"Well most of our friends don't have well settled parents, a lot of students study at Hogwarts on a scholarship, so they don't have a lot of money. And, the ones that do have money who pay to go to Hogwarts, well…we hate them. That's really why only the two of us can…"

"Afford to take a trip." Draco added, and Albus nodded. "You're very noble, I respect that. Let me think it over and I'll ring your father to have a conversation with him about it."

Albus grinned and left Draco's office.

Draco sat in his office nervously, he was supposed to call Harry but he couldn't pick up the phone, he didn't want to admit to something that was scourging at him from the back of his mind. Finally, he picked up the phone and dialled.

_Hello?_ Harry answered.

"Potter it's Draco… Malfoy."

Harry laughed, _glad you cleared that up._

"Anyway, listen I've had a conversation with your son and he's told me about his desire to take a weekend trip for his birthday and wondered if I'd approve of him going with Scorpius."

_Yeah?_

"I was thinking perhaps I should accompany them so they don't go alone and Al…Albus suggested that you could use some time off."

_Alright, sure. An old friend is coming into town this weekend and I was wondering how I was going to find the time to see him, so that works out great for me if you really are okay with taking the boys out._ Harry answered.

_Him?_ Draco didn't miss that word. "Oh, anyone I know?" _Why did I just ask that? _Draco wondered.

_Someone from my University days, I don't think you'd know him_.

"Alright then, goodbye Potter." Draco hung up the phone abruptly. He wondered what kind of a "friend" Harry was meeting and how "deep" this friendship was. Draco was trying to figure out why he cared if Harry was going to shag a man this weekend or whether or not Harry did that. His mind wandered back to that kiss 17 years ago, the kiss he barely thought about, the kiss that would sometime creep up in his mind even though he would be with another man. The kiss that never finished, the kiss that never should have started.

* * *

**Albus' Birthday**

* * *

"So, you're all packed?" Harry smiled at his son who was getting ready to leave for the weekend with his best friend and his father.

"Yeah dad, I am only going away for two and a half days." Albus beamed back, he couldn't hide his excitement.

"I know, I am still going to miss you. You're not my little Alby anymore who always needed to hold my hand before doing something for the first time. And now you're off on your own with your friends for a weekend trip! You've grown up so much!" Harry joked with his son, even though he meant every word of it.

"Dad!" Albus rolled his eyes.

"Alright, your actual birthday is on Monday and I am looking forward to spending that day together. I've already sent a letter to the school secretary that you're taking the day off for personal reasons." Harry stated.

"Excellent, I can't wait!" Albus hugged his dad and ran out the door.

When Albus approached the Malfoys' car, A black BMW 3-Series Touring, both father and son got out of the car to greet him. Scorpius asked "Your father's not coming out to see us off?"

"No, he said I am old enough now to get into cars with strangers." Albus joked. "He's wished me well already and he's off to pack for his own trip. Apparently some old friend has come into town and they're going to spend the weekend together at their hotel. We don't really have a guest room and his friend is staying on the other side of town. It only made sense, apparently." Albus spoke in quite the nonchalant manner and sat in the back seat of Draco's car, and continued to talk. "I tell my dad all the time that we need a bigger house, but he is too attached to this house."

"I like your house, it's the perfect size, and our house is too big." Scorp commented looking at his dad who didn't respond. "Maybe you and your dad can move in to our house and then it'll be the perfect size for both families!"

Draco coughed and almost swerved the car when he heard his son; another car drove past fast and honked at Draco.

"Sorry, I lost my balance there for a second." Draco responded without turning and attempted to keep his voice relaxed.

Scorpius evasively slid his arm back to where Albus sat and showed him his palm, where Albus 'fived' him in a congratulatory manner. _Oh yeah, this is going to be a great weekend_ both Albus and Scorp thought simultaneously knowing full well their plan truly had taken into effect.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

At 7 PM on Friday, Draco, Scorpius and Albus checked into the Portofino Hotel in the small town of Veneziano, three hours north of London where they lived. It was the 'mock villa' Albus was quite fond of. He told Draco and Scorp that when he was younger his parents used to bring him here; everything here just seemed so perfect. Though he's quite older now and realises that real world doesn't work this way, streets aren't paved this perfectly and bakeries and cheese shop employees aren't truly this happy, he still loves it here. It reminds him of a happier time he had with his parents when they were together. Whenever they came here to visit, his parents didn't fight, they enjoyed wine and strolled down the quaint little streets and enjoyed life. Even they used to admit that they wish they could live here, because they were all just so happy. All he wanted for his 'monumental' birthday, was to share that happiness with his best friend. Scorpius loved the idea when Albus had told him, and they had wished that their parents could have been there together. "Perhaps next year!" Scorpius the ever so optimist had told him, though he'd kill anyone who ever called him that.

"It's truly a charming idea!" Draco admitted. "I have heard of this place but I never visited." Draco smiled at the two boys as he stared out into the scenery from their hotel room balcony. "Your father really quite exceeded himself with this." Draco added pointing at the breath-taking surroundings.

"And my father is never impressed!" Scorpius added.

Draco laughed "It's really too bad your father couldn't join us. Although, I am sure if he were here, most likely I wouldn't be, so I don't mind it that much." Draco joked, he truly was in love with the view, and it was rather romantic.

"Should we head out to get something to eat?" Scorpius asked, at which Albus laughed.

"You're always hungry." Albus commented.

"Alright, go to your room and get changed. We'll leave in fifteen minutes. Then you boys can go out for the night." Draco said.

"Oh, you won't be coming out with us?" Albus asked and Scorp glared at him.

Draco noticed his son's reaction and laughed "No, I don't think you want an old man to spoil all your fun."

"You're not that old!" Albus began to say when Scorp dragged him into their room.

"Listen, I know we want the same thing and all, but it's your birthday weekend, we are not taking my father out with us!" Scorp whispered to Albus in the sternest way possible.

"Oh, I thought we could get him drunk and he could tell us stories about my dad." Albus responded innocently.

"Maybe tomorrow night." Scorpius stated whilst rolling his eyes. "You really are too well-mannered, it's disgusting." Scorp retorted and Albus laughed.

After their meal at "La cucina di Francesca," Draco returned to the hotel suite while Albus and Scorpius left to go explore the villa. The dinner was quite pleasant. Draco mostly observed his son interact with Albus as he discovered new things about his son and various sides of his personality, and enjoyed observing Albus as he compared his mannerisms to Harry. The closeness that the two boys shared made Draco a bit jealous and regretful because it was the kind of relationship he had hoped for when he was their age, the kind of relationship he had hoped for with Harry. He wondered if it was too late for that.

He knew that he told Harry perhaps it wasn't but it was more of a formality than the actual truth. He knew that any feelings he had for Potter from his school days were long gone…_but have they?_ He wondered to himself, _they had been long gone until the thought of Potter with someone else has resurfaced encouraging the old resentments, the feelings of possessiveness._

Draco stayed awake late that night attempting to figure out his feelings. Was he feeling regret for a friendship that diminished or was he having new emotions creep into his heart for an old enemy after reconnecting with him seventeen years later? The last thought Draco had that night as he slowly began to drift away in slumber was the memory of Harry touching his arm to calm him down at Esmeralda, the day they had re-met after seventeen years, the day they sat next to each other, and their knees touched but neither of them shifted away. Draco recollected the heat that raised in his body when Harry touched his shoulder again, the only reason he hadn't left the table even though he was utterly upset with the entire situation was because he was immensely aroused. He was aroused by Harry's touch and all he wanted was to grab his hair and pull him in for a kiss. Draco dismissed the idea right away of course; he just silently listened to whatever Harry was saying, waiting for his erection to go down so he could leave. It eventually had, and he eventually did, but not before realising that he was still unreservedly attracted to that green-eyed, raven haired bastard who had rejected him seventeen years ago. Draco hated these kinds of nights, the kind where he's tired yet his mind won't quit the wandering, and thoughts that shouldn't be had about the men that couldn't be attained. He finally fell asleep, ignoring the massive erection in his pants.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

The next day Draco thought he had woken up late but turned out that the boys were still asleep at 11:30 in the morning. He whistled loudly in the common room of the hotel suite and the two boys still in their night clothes came out of their room, looking rather sickly.

"Long night boys?" Draco laughed.

Scorpius just shuddered indicating his father was being too loud and Albus attempted to smile but looked as though he would just die if he even tried.

"Did you boys have fun?" Draco asked quietly.

"Well, there definitely was wine." Scorp answered.

"...And I think Scorpius managed a kiss from one of the local donnas bellissimas" Albus added and Draco looked confused, "It's all the Italian we know."

Draco laughed "Alright, I've ordered breakfast, it should be arriving shortly. Do you want to go walk around the marketplace after breakfast?"

The boys nodded, unable to speak due to the hangover. After their showers they all went out to spend the day together, going on a culinary tour and shopping, Draco bought Albus whatever he wished as a birthday present. He hadn't spent any money on this trip yet, Harry had pre-paid for everything and he felt the need to repay him by making his son happy.

At the end of the day they returned to their hotel and decided to spend the night in. The boys were still in pain from the over-drinking of the night before. Draco laughed and joked with them that they made their fathers looked bad. The boys decided to challenge Draco and Draco accepted. He also added "Don't tell your father, I am such a bad influence, but the night before my seventeenth birthday, I was lucky I didn't get admitted to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. We're going to try to not get you that bilious."

Albus looked at Scorpius and winked. They decided upon doing shots and Draco ordered the biggest bottle of Whiskey the hotel had. Al and Scorp's plan had been simple, do a few shots with Draco, and when they're all a bit tipsy, have Draco believe that they're continuing when the boys would have actually stopped and Draco would continue. The plan worked beautifully. After a few shots of "King's Legend" the boys sipped on their drinks as Draco continued to pour one after another.

"Mr. Malfoy," Albus whispered nervously, as Draco looked up from his whiskey glass, "Thanks for all the gifts you bought me today, it's really thoughtful, my dad isn't going to be happy." The dark haired boy stated smiling.

"Why not?"

"My dad's always been the one who buys me whatever I've wanted ever since I was little and he's just going to feel bad that someone else has spent their money on me. He likes to be the one who can give me everything."

"Well, how about you ask for something your dad cannot provide you with? No something that can be bought with money?" Draco asked.

"How about answers to some questions?" Albus asked.

Draco smiled "I see what you did there, you think you boys are so clever."

"Well it's my birthday so how about Scorpius and I ask you a few questions and you have to answer them? It is my birthday." Albus grinned and Scorpius nodded a 'yes.'

"Alright, but if I am not comfortable, I will not answer anything, okay?" Draco stated.

"Are you gay?" Scorpius asked and Albus glared at him, he didn't think Scorp was just going to jump right in but wasn't surprised, that is who he was.

Draco had just gotten slapped in the face with that question, he all of a sudden felt quite sober. "Yes." He answered and didn't answer any details.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius asked.

"Well we are not exactly close son, and the times I've tried to get close to you, you push me away or throw some excuse in my way." Draco looked at Albus "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Is my dad gay?" Albus asked.

"I don't know." Draco answered.

"Do you like him?" Albus asked realising that he sounded like a thirteen year old girl.

"I don't know." Draco answered.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, though the answer wasn't what they expected, they also didn't expect such brutal honesty. Admitting that you're not sure of your feelings for a person is perhaps more loaded than admitting that you actually have feelings for them. Albus felt sad for Mr. Malfoy, he knew what it was to be like in a position when you're not sure what you feel is friendship or love or simply infatuation.

"Were you ever infatuated with my dad?"

Draco didn't answer. He went back to looking in his whiskey glass, then he looked up and met Albus' eyes. Draco's eyes were a bit moist, and Albus was nervous, perhaps he went too far.

"There was a time…" Draco started, "I was obsessed with making his life a living hell. But, I didn't know why. He was friends with everyone, just so easily, everyone loved him, and I was jealous." Draco leaned back in his chair, he closed his eyes as though he was thinking about what to say next, "Then there was the kiss."

"The kiss?" Both Albus and Scorpius exclaimed at the same time. They waited for an answer, but it didn't come, Draco had drifted off to sleep.

Albus looked at his best friend sitting next to him on the sofa "Perhaps we let him have too much whiskey." Scorpius let out a gentle laugh and responded with a "Perhaps."

Scorp stood up and grabbed one of the blankets from the closet on his dad. "he'll wake up in a few hours and stumble onto his bed. He's often fallen asleep in the study on an armchair while having a drink and reviewing some work file." He smiled at Albus and they quietly walked back to their room to discuss this mysterious 'kiss.'

**OOoOoOo**

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up in his bed and he didn't remember getting there. He remembered challenging the boys to a 'drink-off' and sort of passing out on the armchair in the lounge. As he walked out of his private room back into the lounge, he noticed that breakfast was served on the dining table and the boys were still in their night clothes but looked a lot more refreshed than the morning before. He, on the other hand, looked like them from the morning before.

Breakfast was quiet, nobody was sure of what to say, the boys weren't sure how much Draco remembered and Draco didn't remember how much he disclosed. Scorpius finally broke the silence.

"Okay, I HAVE TO KNOW." Scorp screamed.

Draco startled for a second dropped his glass of orange juice. "For heaven's sake Scorpius, where are your manners?"

"Sorry father, I sort of just lost it." Scorpius answered "But, I have to know."

"Know what?" Draco asked.

"The kiss, what kiss, what happened?"

"Oh," replied Draco, "It went that far huh?" He smiled. "Well, the gist of it is that I read too much into something and kissed Pott…I mean Harry once when we were about your age, and…well…to put it bluntly he rejected me."

"Oh." Albus said disappointedly.

Draco finally understood, or he thought he understood. _The boys have been trying to get me and Potter together. I am so stupid, why did I not realise this before?_

"It won't work, what you're trying to do," Draco continued, "I am not sure if I ever want to DATE Harry, and I am sure he has no interest in me. We both decided to be civil around you two for the fact that you're best friends and I do wish to get to know my son, I mean you, Scorpius a bit better before you're off to University. Otherwise, there really is no interest there."

"But last night you said you didn't know if you had feelings for him." Albus said.

"I'll be honest with you; I have been struggling with my feelings for Harry for a while now, when I was in school and for the past week or so. It's quite depressing actually when you don't know how you feel about someone and it can drive one mad…" Draco looked at Albus and he nodded, "But, I am certain that we are not meant to be anything more than friends. Even if your dad was gay, which honestly, we don't even know if he is…I am not going to give myself an aneurysm over trying to figure something out, I gave up on years ago and I don't want anything to happen to your friendship, your…brotherhood and I just don't see it, me and Harry. Not more than a couple of dads of a couple of great kids."

Both Albus and Scorpius nodded. Scorpius looked at his father and smiled meeting his eyes, he was glad that his father was taking so much interest in him. _He really doesn't hate me after all._

"Now, let's finish breakfast and pack so we can explore this beautiful little city some more and pretend we're in Italy and speak horrible Italian, and we'll head back home!"

"Yeah, my dad's only texted me five times this morning asking if everything is going alright." Albus joked. "I think he's having a nervous breakdown that I have been gone for so long."

"Albus, I do have to ask you for a promise before we leave..." Draco began.

"Don't worry, I won't tell my dad what you told me. If he wanted me to know, he would have told me himself." Albus finished the statement for him.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

The group returned back to London at the Potter household around 6 p.m. Harry was waiting for them. Draco thought Harry looked refreshed when he saw him open the door. Draco looked at Scorpius and waited for a gesture, Scorpius just shook his head and Draco acknowledged it.

"Alright Albus, if it's okay with you, we'll just be taking off then." Draco said before Harry reached them at their car.

"Oh, okay then, thanks for everything Mr. Malfoy." Albus smiled back at Draco and gave a head nod to Scorp, who did the same in return.

"Have a great birthday." Draco and Scorpius spoke simultaneously and drove off.

"Oh, they didn't wish to come in?" A disappointed Harry did his best to hide the fact.

"No, I think they're tired and they really bonded this weekend so I think they want to you know continue on the father-son conversation." Albus replied.

"That's good to hear, well come in then birthday boy. I've got a surprise for you." Harry picked up his son's luggage and proceeded towards the house.

As Albus sat on the sofa at his house, Harry brought him a small envelope. "What is it dad?" He asked Harry.

"It's a little something I have been hiding for you for about ten years." Harry answered.

Albus opened the envelope which contained a birthday card and a cheque, Albus' eyes widened as though he had just seen a ghost. "What is this? Where did this money come from?"

"Well, you know how your mother sends you money every other month for the past ten years?" Harry asked, "Well, so I only gave you about one thirds of it, and the rest I deposited into an account for you that you would receive on your seventeenth birthday and well this is what your mother's sent over the years. Also, I've matched this amount and it's in another sort of 'trust fund' that you'll receive on your twenty-first birthday. So now you have enough money to go to any University you want, if you wish to further your education, I hope. And, after you're done, you'll have another set to help you establish your life."

"Dad, this is too much."

"Well, it's not that much. There's inheritance that I received from my parents and what I received from my foster parents so we are just some truly lucky individuals who just need to remember where we came from, help others when we can, and continue on the legacy of providing for our children and grandchildren!"

"Is that why you're always pushing for me to work in the clinic?"

"Well that's part of it…but basically yeah. It's always important to give back." Harry grinned, "Okay enough of this ridiculous amount of humanity and charity mumbo jumbo, let's plan our father and son fun day for tomorrow!"

"We're still calling it that?" Albus shook his head with embarrassment.

* * *

**The Accounting Error**

* * *

Albus felt as though he was on top of the world. He had just had a great birthday, and inherited a boatload of money. Though his plan to get his dad together with Mr. Malfoy had failed he wasn't discouraged. He was grateful that if anything the entire fiasco at least brought Scorp close to his dad and they were starting to build upon a relationship similar to Albus and Harry's. Unfortunately, the feeling only lasted a few days.

It was the last week of Albus and Scorp's ''volunteer' month, they were going to be let back into joining the football team again and would no longer require other extracurricular activities to bide their time. It was the last Monday. Since Albus was excellent with numbers, Draco had decided to place him in the Accounting department of his firm, where he ran up the bills, tallied the invoices and did basic budgeting tasks to help the staff. There were a few discrepancies Albus noticed in the budgets and he decided to bring them up with his supervisor.

Albus came home that evening looking defeated. He had taken the long way home and had arrived at 7 pm when he usually arrived around 5:30. Harry asked Albus what was wrong but he wouldn't talk to his father. He simply dove into his dad's arms and cried as though he was five years old again and had just been scolded by his mother for something he did not do. After what felt like hours of tears and Harry's jumper drenched of Albus' tears he finally declared to his dad what had happened. Albus had a conversation with his supervisor around 4 pm that day to discuss the discrepancies he'd found. The supervisor shouted at Albus, calling him a 'stupid, spoiled brat who had no business snooping around private files.' He insulted Albus in front of the entire Accounting staff and kicked him out of the office. The entire ordeal had taken a lot out of Albus and he was overwhelmed and emotionally exhausted.

Harry comforted his son the best he could and even allowed for him to not go to school the next day. He figured his son needed to rest and sleep off the exhaustion and the frustration. He decided to take in a personal day at work as well and give Draco a piece of his mind.

The next day, Harry marched into Draco's office at 11 am unsure whether he might make Draco end up in the very hospital he's employed in. Harry entered Draco's office, walking past the secretary, not acknowledging anyone; saw Draco sitting at his desk slammed the door shut behind him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you fucking tosser?" Harry screamed and the words could be heard by the secretary even though the door was closed.

"Harry, calm down."

"No! I will not fucking calm down Malfoy. I don't care who you are and how much money you're worth, no one, NO FUCKING ONE ever talks down to my son the way your staff has done. He's a boy who was just doing his job, what gives you the fucking right to treat my son this way?" Harry was fuming, unsure of what he was saying, only realising he was swearing quite a lot.

"Just listen" said Draco.

"No!" Harry retorted, he charged towards Draco as though he was just about to punch him when Draco caught his grip and pushed him against the very door Harry had slammed shut.

"Listen to me Potter!" Draco replied and Harry still attempted to fight him. Draco grabbed Harry's left wrist and slammed it against the door as he had done his with his right hand. He progressed to slam his body against Harry's to make him stop moving. Their faces were centimetres apart and Draco spoke again, his hot breath on Harry's lips. "Listen to me, I don't know exactly what happened, but Albus was right."

"Albus was what?" Harry questioned back with his breath on Draco's that shot a reaction directly to his privates.

Draco didn't flinch, although he was sure Harry could probably feel his erection but Harry didn't react so Draco didn't move. "Albus found a discrepancy in the budget. He basically found out that Alex was stealing from the company. Before he confronted Alex about the inconsistency in the reports, he had emailed the files to me. Alex was rude and nasty with Albus because Albus was correct and if anyone had found out that Albus was correct, Alex would get fired. Albus is a smart young man, he made sure to email me his findings so in case anything went wrong, I would know what he had found. I called the police on Alex this morning and he was arrested, Albus saved the company over twenty thousand pounds. I am sorry for the way Alex treated Albus, but Albus was right and he will make a remarkable businessman."

Harry's eyes were wide open, even under his glasses. He couldn't believe what Draco was saying, it was incredible. Draco cared for his son. The two men didn't move for another minute, Draco continued to press against Harry although Harry had stopped fighting back. They continued to breathe heavily on the other unsure of what to do next…there was a knock on the door.

Draco cleared his throat and took two steps away from Harry. Harry got out of the way so Draco could open the door. It was Draco's secretary.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've got the law firm on the line, they wanted to speak to you about pressing charges on Mr. Brown.

"Please inform them I am at a lunch meeting and I will return their call shortly." Draco answered his secretary and closed the door.

"Drink?"

Harry unsure of anything at the moment simply nodded a yes.

Draco walked past Harry and opened a cabinet behind his chair. He brought out two glasses and a bottle of Scotch. He placed two ice cubes in each glass and poured them a drink. He handed Harry his glass and right before he clinked it he spoke "To our sons, they're already smarter and better looking than us, may they become even more successful."

Harry smiled, he sat at the armchair in Draco's office near the window overlooking the city, and took a sip of the drink. He involuntarily moaned at the taste of the smooth Scotch sinking down his throat which shot another reaction towards Draco. _Okay he has GOT to stop turning me on all the time_. "Amazing isn't it?" Draco asked and Harry nodded a yes taking in another sip. "I shall hope so at 450 pounds a bottle. I only sip it on special occasions and usually I don't share."

"Dear lord, that's quite a lot." Was all Harry could mutter back. "And sorry for my barging in the way I did, when it comes to my son…"

"No need to explain yourself Potter. I would do the same for my son and Albus. He's a fantastic boy." Draco answered Harry. "Scorp and I were planning on stopping by tonight so I could apologise to Al directly and explain the entire thing to you."

"Thanks." Harry took the last sip of his drink and stood up from his seat. "I should be heading out. I might stop by the hospital to check up on things, I've called in on a personal day but I think I feel better enough to catch up on some paperwork."

"Oh, okay." Draco replied, disappointed that Harry was leaving. He approached the door quickly and placed his hand on the knob, about to twist it open when Harry spoke again.

"By the way, I could feel you. In case you were wondering." Harry gestured with his eyes towards Draco's crotch.

Draco felt himself turning red with humiliation. "Why do you do this to me Potter?"

"Do what?"

"Catch me off guard like that, it makes me think something's there when it's not."

"It's not?" Harry asked.

"I swear Potter, one more outburst like that and I am going to slam you against this door again!" Draco responded with a hint of animosity in his tone mixed with the hope of feeling Harry's body under him again.

"Should I start swearing again, will that help?" Harry asked innocently which obviously was a complete act.

Draco grabbed Harry's right wrist again and pulled him towards himself. He pressed his lips against Harry's as he pushed him against the door. His knee finding its home in between Harry's legs pushing up onto his crotch. Harry slightly moaned again as he rode on Draco's knee. Draco grabbed Harry's other hand and completely submerged himself onto Harry's body pressing every part with his, his erection against Harry's. _Harry is hard_, Draco thought _he wants this as much as I do._

Draco let go of Harry's hands as he grabbed his waist and pulled him towards himself some more. Draco's body couldn't get enough of Harry's, his erection wanted to feel more of Harry's, his mouth hungered for Harry's mouth, his lips, his tongue. His mind was transported back for a few seconds, back seventeen years where he felt these effects take control of his body, his desire yearning for the impossible.

Draco's left hand travelled down Harry's trousers and grabbed his erect state, his other hand began to unbutton Harry's trousers so he could see the amazing matter he was feeling. Harry's hands travelled from Draco's waist to his neck, to his hair where he pulled on it, the deeper the kiss, the harder he pulled. As soon as Harry's trousers hit the floor, he pushed Draco back, gasping for air he said "No, not like this, not here."

Draco looked hurt the feelings of rejection were returning, his heart was beginning to ache again, Harry saw this and pulled him in for another kiss. "I don't mean..."

"Listen Potter, if you've changed your mind, just tell me. No excuses are needed, let's not start a brawl again where I end up in the hospital."

"Draco it's not like that. I want you, so much. Our children want this for us!" Harry laughed a little, "You...you're in on my mind all the time, you're in my very soul, tormenting me." Harry replied.

"That's a line from a movie." Draco snapped back.

"Yeah, I know but it's the truth." Harry replied calmly.

"So what do you want to do?" Draco asked with a relaxed voice and a worried brow.

"Date." Harry responded.

"I am sorry, what?" Draco asked.

"I want a date. I want to date. I don't want to start something with you, like this…I want…proper." Harry's sentence was interrupted by yet another kiss. "Come to my place on Thursday evening. The school is going on their annual camping and exploration trip, Al and Scorp will be gone for four days. They don't have to know, I mean, you know not right away. If we have something worth telling…" Harry stopped talking, he looked fiercely into Draco's eyes, attempting to understand the reaction. The intensity of Draco's eyes was overwhelming for Harry, he pulled Draco in for another kiss and the next time he gasped for air "Okay, never mind, let's do this."

"No, it's fine, I'll be there. Thursday at 6 pm." Draco responded.

"Okay," Harry smiled and bent to pull up his trousers and button them.

"Do you want another drink?" Draco asked looking rather pleased.

"I don't think I can stay here any longer, I might not be so strong in five minutes time." Harry answered.

"Good, because if you moaned again sipping on the Scotch, I might have to take you right here on the floor." Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and left his office.

Draco sank back in his chair behind his desk wondering if what had just happened, really did.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Tuesday night, Harry couldn't sleep he couldn't believe the events that had occurred earlier that day. He came home and explained everything to Albus and Al was in high spirits again. They spent the day together packing for his camping trip but every time Harry would be alone, his mind would wander to the hands that were on him, the hot breath that was respired on his face, and the tongue that tussled with his. It was 1:30 am and Harry was still tossing and turning in his bed when his mobile buzzed.

_I can't stop thinking about you._ Draco had spent thirty minutes attempting to figure out what to write to Harry since he couldn't sleep. Every time he'd closed his eyes, he could hear Harry's moans and he would just wish that it was Thursday and he could have his hands on him again.

_You took the words right out of my mouth._ Harry replied back.

_Don't talk about your mouth, I am attempting to fall asleep._

_Thursday._ Harry replied.

_Thursday, indeed._ Wrote Draco, followed by another text. _Should I bring anything? _Draco asked already making a mental list of wine, condoms, lube.

_That tongue of yours shall suffice._

_Goodnight Potter._

_Sweet dreams, Draco._

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Wednesday at work was a blur for Harry. He managed to switch his shift with a co-worker for Friday, so he could get that day off and work on the following Sunday instead. He walked around the hospital in a great mood, often smiling and often becoming the target of all the jokes since he seemed so happy. One of the nurses even commented that the day shift(s) looked good on him; he was clearly sleeping better these days and wondered what his secret was. Harry laughed at this because he wasn't sleeping better. The thoughts of a certain blond had engulfed his entire existence.

Draco wasn't so lucky. His day consisted of numerous meetings with lawyers and other accountants in his firm to discuss the budgeting errors for the past three years. Albus had also stopped by after school so Draco could apologise to him on the department's behalf and he stayed for the rest of the evening helping the accounting department gather the information for the research report they had to do for Mr. Malfoy. Since it was technically Albus' last day of volunteering at the office, he would be going on the camping trip the next day for the rest of the week and starting Monday would start football again, the department also had a mini party. Draco thought it would be a good idea to ease everyone's mood and lift their spirits since they were all expected to work late hours for the next few weeks. One of the Senior Accountants told Albus if he ever needed a recommendation letter for a University to definitely contact him. Albus was glad for his experience, even though the initial idea was to reconnect his dad with someone from his past, these events helped Albus along the way as well.

"I am sorry if my dad was rude to you." Albus said to Draco before leaving for the day.

"What do you mean?"

"He was here yesterday, yeah?" Albus asked and Draco nodded. "I am sure he was quite upset, he seemed very upset when he left the house in the morning, I was sure he was coming here and I overheard your secretary talk about how my dad was screaming in your office…"

"Don't worry about that. It all worked out fine. I explained the situation to your dad and he took it well." Draco did the best he could with the tone of his voice. He was afraid that Albus would see right through him, every time he was alone in his office he couldn't help gaze over the armchair Harry sat at, the glass he sipped his drink from or the door where Draco pinned Harry and grabbed onto his cock…_FOCUS DRACO_! Draco looked at Albus and gave an awkward smile "It's really all okay."

Albus thought something was off, but let it go. "Okay, have a great week!" He smiled and left the office, _I am going to miss working here_, he thought. _I wonder if I can come back during the summer holidays to volunteer, Scorp will have my head though!_ Albus laughed at the thought of Scorpius getting upset with him because he would probably want to have the summer off and Albus would think about working. Albus happily returned home and prepared for school the next day and his school camping trip.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Wednesday night was crueller than the night before. Sleep had escaped Harry again. He tossed and turned in his bed uncomfortably. _I've never had this much trouble falling asleep before, what is wrong with me_? It seemed that the reality of something he had only dreamt about was finally setting in. _What if he changes his mind, what if he hates the way I kiss, what if…I can't perform_? Thoughts, doubts clouded his mind and he thought about leaving his bed to make himself a drink. The mobile buzzed.

_Thoughts on a midnight rendezvous?_

_I never took you as the romantic type._

_I am not, I am just practical. _

_Practical?_

_I am tired of trying to remember your lips so I need to feel them again._

_Oh I see._

_I've parked my car outside your house, behind your car in the driveway._

"What!?" Harry jumped out of his bed to look out the window and see if Draco was telling the truth. He wrote back to Draco's text message, _You can't be serious._

_Grey, two door XK_. Draco wrote in reply and Harry looked out the window again and he saw that a tiny two door car indeed was outside across the lawn, the headlights flickered.

_My son is sleeping in the next room_. Harry replied.

_Yes, and that's why I didn't bring a car he could identify... In case, he wakes up._

_Show off._

_Prat._

_Be out in a sec._

_I am patiently waiting. You've already wasted ten minutes._

Harry read Draco's last message and shook his head. _This man, this is the man I desire to be with, I clearly have impeccable taste_, he thought while he put on a shirt and a jumper. Harry slowly left his bedroom and quietly walked towards the front door through the living room. He did his best to not make any sound whilst opening the front door and walked towards Draco's car.

Harry opened the door to Draco's car and sat in the passenger seat. He took in the sight of Draco sitting there with his cocky smirk, Harry didn't know whether he should kiss him or slap him. Harry grinned because his thought made him remember why he desired to be with this man, it was this exact reason why.

"What are you grinning on about?" Draco asked.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked ignoring Draco's question.

"I've apparently been turned into a pathetic schoolgirl who cannot go a day without seeing her boyfriend." Draco answered.

Harry, taken back a bit by Draco's commented responded with "I am your boyfriend?"

"No, and I am not a pathetic schoolgirl either, that's not the point Potter."

"I miss you too Draco, significantly." Harry smiled, and bit his lower lip.

"You think I am pathetic." Draco stated, it wasn't a question, it sounded more like a recognition to Harry.

"No, of course not. If I were clever, I would do the same thing you've just done, but I am boring. I just stayed in bed awake, wondering whether or not you think about me. If anyone's been transformed into a pathetic teenaged girl, it's me. I have trouble sleeping at night as it is and now I can't sleep even more because my mind wanders into areas it shouldn't and over-thinks situations..." Harry speech was interrupted by Draco's lips.

"You talk too much Potter." Draco said pulling away from Harry after their kiss.

Harry laughed at Draco's statement and relaxed back in his seat.

"What time are the boys leaving tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"They've got school in the morning and I think the bus leaves at 2:30 pm," Harry answered and continued "…and I get back from my shift around 5."

"Okay," said Draco.

"Okay."

"Is it weird that I am nervous?" Draco asked.

"You should be nervous, my cooking's dreadful." Harry replied.

Draco glared at Harry and Harry laughed. He pushed the button on the left side of his seat and pushed his seat back for more legroom. Harry placed his hand on Draco's neck and grabbing his hair pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss wasn't enough for Harry, he'd pushed his seat back because he wanted Draco to come on top of him. Draco did. The car was small but the seat was wide enough for Draco to place his knees on them with Harry in between his legs. Draco didn't take his mouth off Harry's as Harry helped him remove his jacket. Their hands moved everywhere, touching every part of the skin they could find. Harry thrusted himself up towards Draco as Draco pushed down on him, the windows of the car were just beginning to steam up when Harry spoke again, "Wait."

Harry noticed that the light of the living room had just turned on. "I think Al is awake."

"Oh."

"I should get back to the house before he sees you."

"Okay." Draco answered disappointedly, still on top of Harry playing with his hair.

"Draco," Harry managed to say, "Let's not start something we know we can't finish tonight." Draco nodded and kissed Harry one last time before moving back to the driver's seat.

"You're right, and we've got work tomorrow. You know, adult things." Draco laughed. Harry gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left Draco's car reluctantly.

Harry chuckled on his way back to his house because he felt as though he was the teenage-hormonally charged creature sneaking back home hoping not to get caught by the parents. Draco opened the front door and slowly walked into the living room, Albus wasn't there but the light was still on. Al walked out of the kitchen and saw his dad coming into the house with his night clothes and a jumper.

"Why were you outside?" Albus asked.

"A friend stopped by to chat, and I didn't want to wake you so I didn't let 'em in, and just went to their car to talk."

"Anyone I know?" Albus asked and Harry didn't respond, "I didn't recognise their car."

"No, just someone, it's not important. Off to bed, you've got to get to school in the morning." Harry rushed past his son and went to his bedroom. He did not want to lie to Albus but he wasn't ready for the truth, for whatever he was doing with Draco.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Harry turned around to face his son, he'd caught him before he managed to close the door.

"Are you seeing someone?"

"What?" Harry was taken aback, this was the second time tonight he was startled by a talk of a relationship and he hadn't even had his first date yet. "Um, that's a loaded question Albus, technically no, but I might be. There's a possibility with someone, but not sure…" Harry made an awkward face that made his son laugh quite boisterously.

"So, it doesn't get easier as you get older?"

"Dating? No. Everything else…hmm, maybe." Harry grinned.

"Goodnight dad, I'll trouble you with questions next week when it isn't the middle of the night."

"Thanks son, I appreciate it." Harry breathed a sigh of relief and was off to bed, if he could fall asleep given that all he could think about was the feel of Draco's skin under his fingertips.

* * *

**No More Walls**

* * *

Thursday finally arrived, but more importantly Thursday evening had finally arrived. Harry reached his home at 5:15 pm and surprisingly found Draco waiting for him outside. Draco was holding a small cardboard box.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asking smilingly, he was surprised although not disappointed.

"I swear, I am not really this much of a stalker Potter, but I just sort of couldn't wait to see you." Draco bit his lower lip with apprehension.

Harry laughed, "It's quite alright, although I haven't prepared anything yet." Harry unlocked the front door and let Draco into his house.

"Well I've got that covered. I brought some dinner and wine…" Draco placed the small box on the coffee table and grabbed a bouquet from the box, "and these are for you." He handed the flowers to Harry who looked staggered by the gesture.

"Thanks, this is all…too much." Harry had a tough time finding words.

"You said you wanted to date…" Draco spoke delicately, "and well, this is what you get when you date Draco Malfoy."

"And how is it that you're still single?" Harry asked whilst walking to the kitchen to grab a vase and place the flowers in it.

Draco grabbed the box of take out and followed Harry in the kitchen, "Perhaps, I've just been waiting for you to come around."

"I've been an idiot Draco." Harry said holding the vase in between their two bodies, the only thing that kept them apart at the moment, "I… I don't know, I've just been a complete and utter idiot."

"Me too." Draco answered, running his hands through Harry's hair, sliding it down on Harry's cheek, his thumb caressing Harry's lips, "Don't place all the blame on yourself, we've both been complete fools, and somehow ended up with really fantastic children." Draco laughed.

"Yeah," replied Harry and returned to the living room to put the vase on top of the bookshelf near the front door.

Draco grabbed the wine he'd brought and two wine glasses and brought them out to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. Harry observed Draco's actions and replied with "Great, I will start setting up the food on the kitchen table." Draco noticed that Harry was shying away from physical contact, he was making it almost impossible to be in the same room as him for Draco, and with each touch he'd just find an excuse to pull away.

Harry stood against the kitchen counter as he opened one of the cabinets to remove two plates. Draco followed him and pinned him against the counter some more. He started with a small bite on Harry's ear, as his hands held Harry's waist strongly. He pushed himself in towards Harry a bit more and left a trail of kisses from the back of Harry's left ear down to his neck, where Harry's shirt collar got in the way. Draco moved his hands upwards towards Harry's shirt and began to unbutton it.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered pushing back into Draco's embrace.

"Preparing for my meal."

"Draco…" Harry whispered again.

Draco placed his lips on Harry's left ear and whispered softly, his hot breath raising the small hairs on the back of Harry's neck, "Do you wish for me to stop, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, he turned around to face Draco and bit Draco's lower lip. Draco smirked, Harry had mimicked what Draco had done seventeen years ago to Harry in the boys' bathroom stall, the first time they had kissed.

"I've thought about that day so much." Harry whispered as he kissed Draco's defined jaw, his hands struggling with Draco's shirt to un-tuck it out of his trousers and feel his skin.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Draco asked, responding to Harry's touch, pushed him against the kitchen counter again, his hands returning to unbutton Harry's shirt.

Harry pushed Draco off of him, his hands were still under his shirt, they were still massaging his waist, but he stopped kissing him. His face was serious for a moment, "It was complicated." He answered. Draco nodded, he grasped that perhaps this was the wrong time to ask such a serious question, he attempted to return to Harry's mouth but Harry continued talking. "First it was Luna, and it was too soon, then we were both at University, separately, and I didn't think it was the right time, then your mother passed away…and, you never even opened my letters. Why didn't you contact me?"

"Your rejection was pretty clear. I didn't think you'd want to see me again… I didn't open your letters because I was hurt; I was hurting for a very long time." Draco stepped back from Harry; he knew this would happen, he expected this conversation to happen eventually, especially now that they were beginning to get so close, still he wasn't ready for it.

Harry pulled Draco back towards him, "Forget I said anything, let's not have this conversation now, let's have it tomorrow, or next week. Let's not ruin tonight. We've worked so hard to get here, sorry if I ruined it." Harry bit his lip again in apprehension. Draco noticed that this was a habit they both had in common, he didn't know how Harry felt about it but whenever Harry would bite his lower lip, Draco's stomach would turn into a knot.

"Your stupid bite with your stupid lip Potter, why must you entice me so much?" Draco said removing Harry's shirt completely. He took a deep breath as he examined Harry's physique, his skin tone, his eyes lusted with passion. "And your stupid perfect body."

Draco kissed Harry for the last time before his dropped to his knees and began to unbutton his trousers.

Draco pulled down Harry's trousers slowly, he lowered his head and licked Harry's prick. He enjoyed the warmth of the skin and how smooth it felt under his tongue. Draco continued with the kisses on Harry's hot flesh, as Harry made many appreciative sounds. The moans were quite similar to the ones Harry had made whilst sipping on Draco's expensive Scotch. Harry moaned again as Draco's tongue curled around him and his hips jerked slightly.

"God, Draco!" Harry screamed as his hands found their way to Draco's head, pulling on his hair slightly. It had been a very long time for Harry since he'd experience this sensation and he was doing his best to not come instantaneously. Draco glanced up to see Harry and his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. This result only encouraged Draco to suck harder; Harry's hands moved Draco's head faster, the rhythm of Draco's head movements picked up. Harry felt his balls tightening as his throat shuddered in an attempt to stay relaxed it didn't happen, it only rushed up the process - he was going to come any second now.

Harry came inside Draco's mouth and Draco didn't flinch. He patiently sucked and swallowed everything of Harry's that he could get. He continued to lick and kiss Harry's thigh area after his limp cock and left Draco's mouth. Harry pulled on Draco's hair slightly indicating for him to rise up and as Draco stood up, Harry slid his tongue in his mouth and they stood there against the kitchen counter for another minute with their tongues tussling against each other's.

"Fuck dinner." Draco whispered to Harry as he finally broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"I'd rather you fuck me." Harry responded.

"That's the general idea." Draco smirked as he responded back to Harry. He kissed Harry one last time and whispered in his ear "Come join me in the living room in a few moments."

Harry pulled up his trousers, he grabbed the box of food and put it in the refrigerator. He began to remove his shoes as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He noticed that Draco had taken one of the throws that were on the couch and laid it on the floor with some of the pillows from the sofa. Draco sat on the floor resting on the foot of the sofa, sipping on the wine he had brought.

"Here?" Harry asked.

"Why, are you expecting company?" Draco responded.

Harry simply shook his head. Harry walked up to Draco and grabbed the other glass of wine. He sat down next to him and sipped on his wine. "This is really good." Harry stated sipping on the red wine.

Draco didn't pay attention to what Harry had said and placed his glass back on the coffee table and began to suck on Harry's ear. He finally whispered, "How long has it been?"

"About two years." Harry answered.

"With men?"

"Yes."

"And, you...bottom?" Draco whispered, afraid of his own voice.

"Mostly, yes." Harry answered.

"With men?" Draco confirmed.

"Yes, Draco. Ginny's been the only woman." Harry answered laughing. "Men." He confirmed.

"Is it possible to be excruciatingly jealous and extremely turned on at the same time?" Draco asked biting Harry's neck.

"How do you think I felt when I saw you talking to Zabini?"

Draco grabbed his bag and took out a small bottle of lube from it. Harry's eyes widened and his grin was wider. "You still have time to change your mind." Draco said.

"After what you did in the kitchen, I highly doubt I have the will to do anything else right now."

Draco laughed and drew Harry towards him. His hands reached down in Harry's trousers down his arse towards his entrance, he slowly teased Harry with his finger and Harry sighed as he pushed himself onto Draco's finger. Harry progressed to unbutton Draco's jeans and take a hold of his erection. Draco pointed towards the coffee table with his eyes as his hands were currently occupied, Harry saw a condom on the table and Draco whispered, "Put it on me."

Harry obeyed.

Draco turned Harry around, with his head tumbled in the pillow, he removed Harry's trousers completely. Draco squirted some lube out of its container and began to massage Harry's entrance with his fingers, slowly inserting his finger and waiting for Harry's response. A few moments and a few fingers later, Harry expressed a howl that was the indication to Draco that he was ready.

Draco withdrew his hand and removed his jeans completely. Both men naked on the floor of Harry's living room. Draco took hold of his erection, guiding it carefully into Harry's centre, pushing in slowly at first, submerged himself inside him. Breathing hard, he kept himself still until Harry began to move below him. Draco thrusted smoothly and slowly in and out of Harry. Draco sank his hand into the back of Harry's head pulling on his thick hair; he eventually pushed his entire body on top of Harry and began to kiss the back of Harry's neck hungrily.

Draco moved slowly for a while until he felt that Harry could take in a little bit of more force. Harry whimpered when Draco suddenly placed a hand between Harry's shoulder blades and pushed in hard, Draco levelled up straight, taking hold of Harry's hips, he pulled himself out halfway and reinserted himself into Harry with fast, short jabs that forced multiple moans from Harry beneath him.

A final, quiet moan arrived, Harry trembled continuously, coming hard, wave after wave pulsing through him and out of his cock as Draco thrusted on top of him repeatedly, until he was so spent and overstimulated, he finally allowed himself to come. With a groan, he emptied himself into the condom, and pulled out. A handful of paper towels later, Draco had them both cleaned up. Unable to speak, Harry pointed towards the side of the sofa that was next to them, Draco noticed that there was a small wastebasket under the side table; he aimed and successfully threw out the paper towels into the wastebasket.

"That was... that was..." Harry panted attempting to construct a sentence.

"Long overdue." Draco responded and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"You're amazing." Was all Harry could say.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead and closed his eyes. It had been a long week already for the two of them, late sleepless nights, lustful thoughts and the mini fight had made this moment all worth it. It was barely 8 pm and the two of them fell asleep on the floor embracing each other.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

The door opened slowly at 5:30 am, it was a bit light out but it was still dark inside the house. The young man noticed a movement on the floor so he turned the light on in the living room. A dark haired man, shirtless, with his body half covered with a chocolate colour throw was sleeping on his stomach. Next to him was a white blond haired man, also covered under the same throw had his arm around the dark haired one, was sleeping half on the floor, half hovering over the man next to him. It took him a few seconds, but Albus established it was his dad and …. _Mr. Malfoy?_

Scorp pushed his friend in through the front door, "Come on Al, what's the hold up?" Scorpius was loud enough to have awoken the two older men sleeping on the floor. "What the….Oh, OH MY GOD!"

Scorp turned around and closed the door behind them but still had his back turned towards his naked father and his best friend's father, _also possibly in the nude_. He pulled Albus who was standing looking shocked and made him turn around as well.

"Um…sorry, didn't think… well we … um…sorry." Scorpius spoke since Al couldn't muster up any words, when Scorp glanced sideways to look at Albus, Al had shock in his eyes but it accompanied a sly grin.

"What happened to your trip?" Harry asked, unable to move. Draco noticed Albus' behaviour and then Harry's and internally laughed at the similarity between the awkwardness of the Potter boys.

"Turns out that the camp grounds had really bad weather and there were a few accidents and a tree had fallen down and crushed a few cars." Albus spoke without pausing. "The roads were blocked and we had driven all the way up there, which took us ten hours to drive there with traffic only to establish that we couldn't go further and had to drive back for another ten or so hours. We'd made a few stops for food, and bathrooms, etc. The mobile reception was dodgy and so we couldn't get a hold of our…" Albus finally paused "…parents" gathering the fact that their parents were shagging while they were out, Scorp chortled. Albus glared at Scorpius.

Scorp continued, "Then eventually we ran out of cell phone battery. Since Al had keys to the house, I suggested that I could just stay with him at his house until we'd call my father from the house, and the teachers agreed."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments until Draco finally broke the silence.

"Why don't you two go into Al's room and drop off your things. Give us a few moments to…become decent. Then perhaps we can have some breakfast and…talk or something."

Harry looked at Draco and let out an inaudible sigh, he was glad that Draco wasn't as freaking out and embarrassed as himself. As the boys began to walk away, still looking away from their fathers, Harry spoke "I am glad you're safe."

After they walked out of the living room going past the hallway, Scorpius snickered some more, and Draco and Harry heard Albus' voice "Shut up Scorpius!" And then he giggled as well.

Harry jumped up from the floor and quickly located his clothes. Draco took his time. He joked with Harry "Well, I think the children know."

Harry glared at Draco, "This isn't a time for Jokes, Draco."

"I know, but the worst is over."

"How do you suppose that?" Harry asked.

"Well, they wanted us to get together, and we did, and now they know. Now we can just continue on, you know, you and I dating, hopefully not having any more awkward encounters." Draco began to button his shirt and continued speaking. "Perhaps going out for dates and shagging at my place since you insist upon living in a tiny flat." Draco stood calm as he spoke whilst Harry was frantically running around cleaning the living room, destroying any 'evidence' and he pulled up the throw they slept on and threw it in the laundry room. Harry finally looked up at Draco, and sighed. "Are you done now?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I think I cleared it all up." Harry answered.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"What? Yeah, yeah I did." Harry said, breathing heavily.

Draco picked up his briefcase and walked down the hall. He saw a picture of Albus and Scorpius on one of the doors and figured it was Al's room, he opened the door across the hall from it. He had guessed right, he was in Harry's bedroom. Harry chased after him down the hall "What are you doing?"

"Putting my things in your room, then I am going to get the boys and we will eat something. I am starving. I skipped dinner you know." Draco winked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Harry, you really need to calm down. When I met you, I mean recently, I thought you had changed so much, you were calm, you didn't get roused up easily, what happened to the calm, collected Potter I met last month?"

Harry didn't say anything. Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss and Harry hesitated, looking towards Albus' room. Draco whispered, "They've seen us practically naked, clearly after we had fallen asleep after shagging. If they accidentally see us with a harmless kiss, I believe they'll remain unaffected."

Harry allowed Draco to kiss him but he didn't kiss Draco back as passionately as Draco had hoped. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and took a few steps back. He closed Harry's bedroom door for privacy and sat on Harry's bed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't respond he simply sat on the bed. "Draco, it's not like that." Harry understood what was wrong. "I freaked out because I am simply embarrassed." Harry tipped Draco's face up until their gazes met again. He pulled Draco in for another kiss, this time, a proper kiss. "I am the one who said I wanted to date, and I want to be with you, achingly want to be with you. I just don't like the way it came off and I just freaked out a little. Can you understand that?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. He still wasn't convinced. He looked at Harry with sad eyes and Harry bit his lower lip on purpose. "Tell me more about my stupid bite and my stupid lip?" Harry grinned. It finally worked, Draco grinned back and was in an uplifted mood again.

"You're so stupid Potter." Draco commented.

"I know that's why you love me." Harry gasped, he didn't mean to say that however the words just muttered out involuntarily. He stood up and progressed to walk towards the door.

"You're going to freak out again aren't you?" Draco asked shaking his head.

Harry turned around "Yeah, just a little bit" and walked out the door to the kitchen.

Draco laughed and left the room, when he arrived in the hallway, he spoke "Boys, fancy Thai food for breakfast?"

The boys came rushing out of Albus' room. They had been waiting to be called back out.

"I'll eat anything, I am so sick of McDonald's." Scorpius commented.

"Alright take a seat at the kitchen table." Draco stated and looked at Albus "If that's alright with you?"

Albus nodded.

"So, the pink elephant in the room..." Scorpius began and Albus elbowed him.

"No, it's quite alright. It seems Potters like to freak out whereas the Malfoys are willing to discuss things calmly." Draco joked winking at his son.

Harry glared at Draco as he heated the food in various pans on the stove.

Draco laughed and look at his son again "See what I mean?" Scorpius chuckled silently fearing another elbow jab on his side from Albus.

"I am calm, most of the time!" Albus retorted as everyone else laughed.

"Do you boys have off from school then?" Draco asked.

"No, we have half a day, we're expected to return by 11 am." Albus answered.

"Oh that's unfortunate, you want me to call the school for you two? Get you the day off?" Draco asked. "It is still, technically your birthday month." Harry looked up at Draco astonished. "That is if it's alright with Harry." Draco added.

"Normally, I would say yes." Scorpius said "But, I think we need other distractions to get the mental image from out of our heads." Albus shook his head, he couldn't believe that Scorp was being such a joker about all of this, he wanted the two of the parents to get together but he didn't expect to catch them in their post coital bliss, it was still quite disturbing to him.

"Listen, Albus. I am sorry for what happened this morning. Needless to say, we really thought you were gone for four days, otherwise, I would never..." Draco paused, "I mean... it wasn't intentional..."

"I understand. It was a shock to all of us I am sure." Albus looked at Draco then looked at his dad. "It's alright. I am just confused too, that is all. Especially with our conversation back at Veneziano."

"What happened at Veneziano?" Harry finally spoke.

"I sort of told them some things about our school days." Draco said.

"You did what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing specific, just how I felt and everything and I figured it out that they were trying to get us together, which from what I gather, you were also aware of." Draco said looking at Harry who had now set up all the food and was placing it on the kitchen table and sat down in the chair between Albus and Draco.

"Wait, you knew?" Albus asked.

"It wasn't that hard to figure it out. I always know when the two of you are up to something." Harry said, "So when I really thought about it, I knew I wanted it too. But, things were complicated with the situation at the firm with the Accounting manager bloke... and then things sort of escalated from that, and I didn't get a chance to explain anything to you."

"How long has this been going on?" Scorp asked.

"Last night was our first date." Draco answered.

"And that bit about the car from Wednesday night?" Albus asked. "I noticed the same car is parked outside this morning."

"It's my other car, I came to see Pott...your dad on Wednesday night but I brought this car so in case you did see me you wouldn't realise who it was since we... everything is still very new."

"I've never seen that car before." Scorp interjected.

"I know, I recently bought it, I was hiding it because I was going to gift it to you when you started University." Draco said.

"Oh." Scorpius grinned, he couldn't hide his excitement.

"That was, if you didn't get in anymore trouble for the rest of the school years." Draco added, and Scorpius smile disappeared.

"Any more questions or can we eat now?" Draco asked as he placed his right hand on Harry's knee. Albus noticed the gesture but he looked away.

"How long until..." Scorpius had begun to ask a question and Draco shook his head.

"No more questions." Draco interrupted him. Draco knew what the end of the sentence was going to be and he didn't want to freak Harry out again. If he wanted to keep Harry, he needed to do this on Harry's term at Harry's pace.

By the time they had finished eating and talking it was past 7 am. Albus returned to his room to take a shower in his bathroom and Scorpius used Harry's shower. Harry kept sitting at the kitchen table after the boys had gone to shower and Draco was cleaning up after them.

"What's the matter Harry?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, just relaxing, everything has been so crazy for the past few hours, my body has finally caught up with everything." Harry said, and Draco looked confused. Harry smiled, "I am just a bit sore, from you know..." Harry raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Oh," Draco laughed. "Sorry, I should have expected that."

At 10 am Draco took the boys to school as Harry rested in his bed. Albus gave his key to Draco so he wouldn't have to wake his dad when he returned to the house, he assumed Draco was returning to his house, and Draco didn't deny it.

When Draco returned, he used Al's key to get in the house. He liked the feeling of coming home to Harry. Harry was awake but was resting in his bedroom. Draco closed the door behind him and locked it, "Just in case," he said laughingly. He removed his shirt and jeans and snuck in the bed next to Harry.

Harry had watched him the entire time as he disrobed, "You're beautiful," he whispered in Draco's ear as he held onto him.

"Harry?" Draco asked and Harry looked up at him with his shining green eyes. "Do you still have those letters?" Harry nodded a yes. "Do you think I could read them sometime?" Harry smiled; he kissed Draco on the lips and nuzzled back into his neck.

"Anytime."

* * *

~The End~

* * *

**_Ordinary life does not interest me. I seek only the high moments. I am in accord with the surrealists, searching for the marvelous. ~ Anais Nin_**

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading, and liking my story (if you did); even if you didn't like it, let me know. I had other ideas I wanted to incorporate into it but I didn't want to make it too long. I hope you guys write a review!**


End file.
